As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically network switches include a data plane and a control plane. The data plane can be implemented by application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and network processing units (NPUs) to provide line speed performance. The control plane can comprise a Layer 2 or Layer 3 protocol stack, security, quality of service (QoS), and other switch management modules. The features of the control plane can be run on a central processing unit (CPU) complex of the switching device. Management of the switch can be performed using command line interface, simple network management protocol (SNMP), web interfaces and the like. A network can be formed by a set of network switches that each has the control plane software to control the switches. Network functionality can depend on convergences of all the network switch elements control plane software. A one-to-many tool, such as a network management system (NMS), can be used to monitor and configure a set of devices. The NMS can be a distributed control plane that can make each switch be upgraded when a patch or upgrade is provided to a single switch in the NMS.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.